Hoje a Noite não tem Luar
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Minha noite não teria luar se eu não tivesse Lily Evans comigo. Songfic da música 'Hoje a noite não tem luar'.


**Hoje a noite não tem Luar**

**xxx**

**N.A: **_Nível alto de açúcar, se você for diabético, cuidado. Song fic da música "Hoje a Noite não tem Luar", do Legião Urbana. Eu aconselho que a escutem enquanto estiverem lendo. (: Boa leitura!_

**xxx**

Eu sabia que meus pés estavam sujos de areia, mas não me importei. Mirei o manto negro que se estendia acima de minha cabeça, contemplando os pontos brilhantes que os enfeitavam – as estrelas - e por um momento me perdi imerso em sua beleza, as apreciando. Mas meus olhos se detiveram, na realidade, em uma esfera brilhante que, em meio às estrelas, se destacava. A lua. Linda em meio à escuridão, ela era perfeita. E uma noite sem lua, não é uma noite completa. Ao menos para mim.

Sorri, erguendo o rosto para o céu. O silêncio da noite me deixava tranqüilo, acho que eu era o único maluco que, a àquela hora da noite – por volta de meia-noite, sei lá – estava ali, na praia deserta, sozinho. Aquilo era totalmente James Potter. Sorri, bagunçando meu cabelo distraidamente.

Não me importava com as broncas da minha mãe por chegar tarde. Morar numa casa à beira da praia era extremamente bom, fazer aquilo me acalmava. Eu era a único que sabia o quão o céu ficava absolutamente incrível naqueles horários.

Claro que, em época de férias, turistas também pareciam saber disso, e enchiam a praia em horários próximos. Na verdade eu nem ligava, era até bom. Eu era um garoto do sol, mas apreciava muito mais a escuridão da noite. De muitas formas estar sozinho clareava a mente – como agora.

Ou não.

Alguém passou do meu lado como um furacão. Os cabelos cor de fogo, compridos, acompanharam o vento no movimento, e os braços estavam rigidamente lado a lado do corpo. Ela passou rapidamente ao meu lado, como se estivesse fugindo de algo. Olhei para trás, certificando-me de não havia nada atrás dela, caso precisasse defendê-la, e voltei a olhá-la. A garota tinha parado um pouco à frente de mim, seu corpo tremia levemente.

Ela parecia tão só.

_Ela passou do meu lado  
Oi, amor - eu lhe falei  
Você está tão sozinha  
Ela então sorriu pra mim_

Eu sei que é muito atrevido de minha parte, mas me aproximei. Aproximei-me e parei ao lado dela. A garota percebeu, me olhando um pouco surpresa. Foi minha deixa. Abri o melhor sorriso que pude, a olhando.

- Oi amor – eu disse, num murmúrio, meus olhos fixos em seu rosto fino.

Ela permaneceu estática.

- Você está tão sozinha – eu dei um sorriso de canto, sem saber bem o que dizer.

Dessa vez os olhos dela, que acabei descobrindo serem sensacionalmente verdes amendoados, brilharam, parecendo divertidos. Ela sorriu. Não o sorriso que eu esperava – feliz – mas ainda sim um sorriso.

- Talvez eu esteja – ela me respondeu, num tom de voz baixo.

E foi naquela noite que eu conheci uma garota incrível. A ruiva de olhos verdes que quando sorria, me fazia sorrir também. A garota simples, doce. Eu conheci Lily Evans. E não a via mais somente à noite, mas de dia também. Passamos horas juntos, e de repente meus dias solitários se transformavam em horas inesquecíveis ao lado de uma garota que se fazia inesquecível. Eu sei que isso soou _gay_, mas… eu não consigo achar outra forma de descrever Lily. Piegas, eu sei.

- Você tá com medo? – Perguntei, em uma das tardes que passamos juntos, enquanto girava os olhos – Lily, eu não vou te deixar cair – repeti, pela enésima vez, erguendo os braços, com um suspiro.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, antes de se atirar em meus braços. Estávamos andando sobre as pedras, que ficavam numa parte mais vazia da praia, na ponta, perto dos rochedos. As ondas eram extraordinariamente grandes, mas eu conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de minha mão, sabia por onde andar sem me molhar e sem molhar quem estivesse comigo. Para isso às vezes tinha que pular de uma pedra para outra. Lily estava numa mais alta, e eu, numa mais baixa.

- JAMES! – Ela berrou, meio histérica, quando a ergui no ar, a segurando pela cintura, e a fiz mirar as ondas por cima de minha cabeça – Me ponha no chão! – Lily ordenou, a voz cheia de medo.

Eu dei risada, e a coloquei no chão. Lily me lançou um olhar de secar planta e então enfiou o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, as mãos agarrando o tecido da minha camisa com força. Ruiva nervosa.

- Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso! – Sibilou, a voz abafada contra meu peito.

Mordi o lábio para não rir. Acariciei o cabelo dela suavemente, sentindo a doce fragrância que os fios rubros emanavam. Era o cheiro de Lily. Reprimi um suspiro, e olhei, ao longe, as ondas beijando a praia numa paixão desenfreada.

Nessa hora, Lily ergueu o rosto. E ela estava perto. Muito perto, o rosto lindo como o verão.

Não pude evitar o impulso: Colei meus lábios aos de Lily sentindo, de repente, a mesma paixão desenfreada que o mar sentia em beijar a praia.

_Foi assim que a conheci  
Naquele dia junto ao mar  
As ondas vinham beijar a praia  
O sol brilhava de tanta emoção  
Um rosto lindo como o verão  
E um beijo aconteceu_

O dia passou voando. Rimos, nos divertimos, e o beijo que trocamos naquele dia ficou marcado em minha memória; não trocamos, porém, uma palavra sequer sobre o acontecido, mas os constante olhares que ela me lançava eram o suficiente para dizer com clareza que aquilo tinha sido incrível para ela.

Como de costume, o dia por si não era suficiente para nós. Nos encontramos a noite, e resolvemos ficar andando pela areia, sem rumo, por aí. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas, nossos olhares se cruzando. Uma sensação de estar completo, a necessidade de sempre estar olhando-a como se a vida dependesse disso. Era assim que me sentia.

Decidi ser mais ousado. Por que eu queria algo mais do que somente olhá-la ou abraçá-la. E eu sabia que Lily também queria o mesmo.

O fato de crescer num lugar é positivo por que você conhece cada mínimo pedacinho como a palma de sua mão. E foi isso que eu disse à Lily quando ela me perguntou onde estávamos indo.

- Como assim, James? – ela suspirou, birrenta – Eu quero saber aonde estamos indo!

- Tão curiosa – murmurei, distraidamente.

- Tão misterioso – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Demos sorrisos semelhantes, e passei a mão pelo cabelos, os desalinhando.

- Isso é algum tique nervoso? – Lily me perguntou, abrindo um largo sorriso de zombaria.

- Sei lá – eu dei ombros – Talvez seja – eu dei a mesma resposta que ela me deu na primeira noite em que nos vimos.

Ela entendeu. Deu risada, girando os olhos, na mesma hora em que encontrei um lugar perto das árvores junto ao mar para pararmos. O riso de Lily cessou ao mesmo tempo em que deslizei as mãos pela sua cintura fina. Nossos olhares se encontram mais uma vez, e eu me aproximei até que nossas testas estivessem coladas.

- Lily – eu disse, num murmúrio baixo.

- Diz – ela respondeu, baixinho, as mãos pequenas em meu pescoço.

- Eu quero algo.

Lily sorriu.

- Seja mais claro – ela murmurou, mesmo sabendo o que eu queria.

- Ruiva do gênio difícil! – Eu ri, e suspirei – Eu quero um beijo.

Parece que o tempo que Lily parou para pensar em meu pedido pareceu uma eternidade. Quando finalmente ela assentiu, as bochechas ficando rosadas, e se aproximou um pouco mais, foi que os minutos, os segundos e as horas pareceram voltar a correr novamente.

Aquele beijo foi diferente. Mais intenso. Os braços de Lily circularam meu pescoço, minhas mãos foram possessivas primeiramente em seus braços, deslizando por seus cotovelos, por suas costas, e finalmente parando sob sua cintura e sua nuca, onde, com os dedos, passei a fazer carícias suaves e lentas. Mas o que realmente diferenciou aquele beijo foi o fato de eu ter descoberto o quão a boca de Lily tinha um sabor doce. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios, quando nossas línguas se roçaram levemente, quando a puxei para mais perto, quando nossos corpos ficaram colados… Eram um turbilhão de sensações que eu nunca senti antes, com garota nenhuma.

_Nos encontramos à noite  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi_

Não sei ao certo quando finalmente nos afastamos e nos olhamos, mas eu sei que naquela noite a lua estava lá; uma esfera de prata brilhante rodeada por estrelas novamente. Abracei Lily e, juntos, miramos o reflexo das estrelas no mar escuro que se estendia pelo horizonte. E eu sabia que aquilo de alguma forma era real. Lily, seus lábios sob os meus, o calor que sua pele emanava, o cheiro suave dos seus cabelos… era real.

- O mundo pertence a nós – Lily disse, ligeiramente risonha, talvez sentindo o mesmo que eu: a liberdade de gostar de alguém. Sorri, e apertei em meus braços, num abraço quente. Aquela foi uma das noites mais memoráveis de minha vida.

Mas o fato foi que, junto com as férias de verão, Lily também se foi. Não costumo me lembrar muito daquela noite, talvez a noite mais frustrante de todos os meus verões. Me lembro, apenas, que Lily despediu-se com outro beijo, me disse que precisava ir, mas não disse aonde ia.

Suspirei, olhando um céu negro acima de mim. Hoje a noite não tem luar. Lily não está aqui.

_E hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Não sei onde ela está_

- James – alguém sussurrou, passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço, a respiração lenta em minha nuca.

_Hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Onde está meu amor?_

Sorri. Eu sabia onde estava meu amor. Segurei os braços de Lily e a fiz girar de forma que ela acabasse presa em meus braços.

Meu amor estava bem ali.

**xxx**

**N.A: **_Doce, eu sei. u.u' Mas eu estava sem fazer nada, escutando Legião, e deu no que deu. Então… reviews?_


End file.
